


Down and Out

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Biological Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dual Sex Omegas, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: He really should have known something was going to happen that night. He should have known rejecting the pack wouldn't be just 'fine'.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ukai Keishin/Yamaguchi Tadashi, implied
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Down and Out

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> I haven't written anything in weeks, but I cranked this out in about four hours. It be like that man.

“Tsukishima, Yamaguchi,” Daichi called to them, twisting around from the huddle he and Suga were in with Ukai and Takeda. Tsukishima was tempted to pretend they hadn’t heard the older boy, they were two steps from the gym door and it wasn’t as if Daichi would chase them down, but Yamaguchi, dutiful as ever, stopped. 

Tsukishima sighed, eyes cutting across to his boyfriend in disapproval, but slowed his steps enough that he was hovering in the doorway when Daichi caught up to him. Yamaguchi just shrugged before putting a big smile on his face; it was a little tight around the corners but Kei was sure he was the only one who would notice it. Yamaguchi didn’t like the way the older boys, and sometimes Ukai or Takeda, instead on hovering over them anymore than Kei did, but he tried to hide it better. When they did practice games with other teams they, and Kageyama and Asahi as the other omegas on the team, were never left alone, not even to go to the bathroom. When they ate lunch Hinata always popped up from somewhere, Kageyama in tow, to glare away any other students who got too close. Daichi took it upon himself to scent mark them, usually without asking. When they walked home there was always, always, an offer from someone to go out of their way to make sure they got there ‘safe’. 

At first Yamaguchi had called it sweet and nice, as if a bunch of alphas following them around and glaring at other people to keep them away was anything other than condescending. A few weekss of the same treatment had changed his mind, thankfully, and the strain of keeping polite was starting to show on his face. They were omegas, not children, more than capable of getting themselves home just like they’d be doing for years until now. They could tell idiots who got pushy to back off, they didn’t need a chaperone at lunch, and they sure as hell didn’t need someone laying their stink over them to make them seem ‘taken’. 

“Do you-”

“No.” Kei said, frowning. “And if we could avoid the part where you try to change our minds, try to get Suga to change our minds, and then put your scent all over us we could already be on our way.” 

A raised eyebrow was the only sign that Daichi was surprised by the words; otherwise his expression stayed placid and open in the way alphas were taught to be in order to not ‘scare’ omegas. Kei hated that look, the bland nothingness and small upward curve at the lips, almost as much as being coddled. 

“You’re pack.” Daichi said like that explained everything, tone low and careful. Kei grit his teeth together; another thing he despised was being talked to like a panicked animal, all soothing and gentle. It was another way alphas ‘handled’ omegas, like the look and the hovering. Always kind and nice, so painfully nice, on their best behavior to not upset their delicate emotions or panic them, because of course all omegas were flighty and unhinged and would lose their shit if someone so much as raised their voices at them. 

“We aren’t pack.” Kei sneered. Yamaguchi’s head snapped up, eyes wide, and Daichi’s other eyebrow raised. Tsukishima’s hand clenched tight around the strap of his bag but he didn’t let the disapproval he felt from the alpha touch him. “We just...we aren’t Kageyama and Asahi-san. We didn’t ask to be part of your pack, and we don’t want to be, so just stop. We don’t need anyone walking us home or any of that other alpha crap. We’re fine.” 

Daichi tilted his head to the side, dark eyes narrowing as they flicked over Tsukishima from head to toe and back again. Yamaguchi laughed, high and tight, then cut himself off quickly in favor of looking down at his feet and sighing softly. A quick look around the gym showed some of they were being watched; the second years were gone and had taken Asahi with them, since it wasn’t their night to clean up, but that left Kageyama, who always waited for Daichi, and Hinata who always waited for Kageyama, as well as Suga, Takeda, and Ukai. All eyes were on them, some wide with surprise and others unhappy, disapproving. 

Daichi rocked back on his heels, nodding once. “Okay. Have a good night.” 

Kei blinked, mouth dropping open slightly when Daichi turned away and trotted back to Suga’s side without another word. He’d expected...more. But no, why would there be more? Daichi was old fashioned, and had some stupid ideas about omegas but a lot of people did, but he wasn’t an asshole. He wasn’t the kind of guy to get upset about something like this, like some alphas would. 

As long as they were back for practice in the morning and did their parts Daichi would be fine. 

“C’mon Yamaguchi.” He said, rolling his shoulders to chase away the tension that had gathered there. He didn’t look back, trusting his boyfriend to follow behind him, and stepped out into the growing darkness. 

\----

“Call Ennoshita.” Daichi murmured, eyes darting across to an uncertain looking Kageyama and Hinata. “And get them out of here.” 

Suga let out a put upon sigh and only laughed when Daichi glared him. He held up his hands, palms facing Daichi, and laughed again. “I’ve got it. Save the angry pack alpha look for someone else. Let’s go you two, I’m going to walk you back today.” 

Hinata was up and bouncing towards them, relief radiating from every inch of his body, but Kageyama still looked decidedly uncomfortable. Daichi knew he would feel better if it was him, not Suga, looking after him right now, omegas always needed a little gentling from the pack head when things got tense, but this would have to do for now. He would take care of Tobio later, after he’d handled Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

It would have been nice if they had been as easy to claim as Asahi, who had submitted almost as soon he’d met Daichi back in their first year (much to the irritation of their older teammates) or Kageyama, who had been desperate for approval and affection even if he’d tried to pretend differently. He’d hoped with a little time Tsukishima would become less prickly, and that Yamaguchi would give in like he obviously wanted to once his boyfriend had, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen. 

He was going to have to be more direct. 

Ukai, notebook shut on his lap and the information he’d brought on the school they were playing their next practice match against tucked away, leaned back in his seat. His mouth was curved up in amusement. “You want me to hang around?” 

Daichi frowned. Did he want an older alpha hanging around while he got his pack in order? Part of him, dark and feral and furious as it slithered around his hindbrain, bristled at the idea, saw it as a challenge. Bad enough that two of his omegas resisted him, turned to each other instead of trusting *him*, but now another alpha was saying he needed help? That was-

Not what it was at all. If Ukai wanted to challenge him he could have done it already, like he’d done over Takeda. They’d come to a peaceful resolution about that and since then Ukai had never not deferred to Daichi when it came to pack issues, and Daichi took a willing (if not always easy) back seat when team decisions had to be made. 

“You don’t have to.” He said slowly. “Neither of you do. I’ll have it worked out by morning.” 

“I...I think it’s best we do.” Takeda rubbed at the back of his neck as he spoke, pushing down the collar of his jacket just enough to show the still healing, ragged edge of the claim mark left there. Daichi’s stomach heated, as it always did when he got to see it. “Having another omega around should make them more relaxed.” 

Asahi would be there, but there was little about him that was likely to relax anyone (In fact he was probably going to cry at least half the time. He had pushed hard for the ‘just give them time’ method. Daichi was going to have to deal with disappointing him on top of everything else.) Daichi nodded. More people for a pack welcoming was, strictly speaking, better than less. The fact that Ukai wasn’t exactly pack and that Daichi was sharing Takeda muddied the waters some but the basic principle held.

Exhausting Tsukishima enough to force submission was going to be an all night task no matter how he looked at it. Another body or two would only help. 

\---

They were about half way home when it happened, and it happened fast. They were walking along one of the canals, his headphones around his neck and Yamaguchi’s hand in his own. He wasn’t exactly listening to his boyfriend’s chatter about something Kageyama had said about something something but he nodded in the right spots, rolled his eyes when it felt right, and Yamaguchi smiled brightly every time their eyes met. 

They rounded a corner, Yamaguchi gesturing with his free hand to emphasize something, and ran right into a wall of bodies. Tsukishima had a second to be surprised, usually they didn’t encounter anyone on the walk home, and then angry, why the hell were people just standing around in the middle of the sidewalk like that, and then he was too busy to think anything. 

Yamaguchi jerked away from him with a shout in the same instant one of the bodies they’d collided with lunged at Tsukishima. A thick arm caught him around the waist, spun him while taking him off of his feet. Yamaguchi’s hand slipped away from his own and then he was slammed back into a light post hard enough to make his vision jump and his head swim. 

“Ah,” A familiar voice huffed. Something was shoved into his face, over his nose and mouth, and a scent that he knew (sweat, musk, grass, and something unique to that one person) flooded his senses. “Sorry about that Tsukishima.” 

He tried to lash out, to twist away from the cloth and hand sealed so tightly over his face they were cutting off his air, but more hands grabbed his arms, yanked them down hard, pushed against his shoulders to keep him in place. There was nowhere to go, nothing to do but inhale, and glare at the hooded figure standing before him as the world started to dim. 

When an alpha, or alphas, used their scent to subdue an omega it was called scent bombing. Tsukishima had heard of it, even faced a couple of idiots who thought they could scare him or make him weak kneed just by getting close to him. He knew that if the scent was concentrated enough and the omega exposed long enough it could cause a black out. He knew all of that but he’d never expected to be on the receiving end of it. It wasn’t the sort of thing people did outside of movies and crime shows, knocking out omegas to carry them off, and he wasn’t the kind of omega anyone would want anyway. 

And even if he was he’d always rolled his eyes at the idea because he would never just go limp and let someone do that to him. He was stronger than that, tall and capable, not some pretty omega waif who would swoon and give in. He would fight.

The world blurred, spots danced over his vision, and then black crept it. Distantly he heard Yamaguchi screaming for him; he tried to look around, to find him, to get to him but there was nowhere to go, nothing to do. He blinked once, twice, and then

“Tsukishima?” 

Woke up. Glasses gone, eyes and mouth dry, and cold. He groaned, trying to squint against the pounding in his head, to filter out the sounds and spotty shapes moving around him, started to sit up and then realized he couldn’t. He tried to bring his arms around and met resistance, the feeling of something rough wrapped around from elbow to wrist, keeping his arms securely behind his back. He was flat on his stomach on a deep blue surface that felt sticky and plasticy under his skin. His very bare skin, from neck to toe. 

Were those gym mats? 

“Tsukishima?” 

“Daichi?” He slurred, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth and teeth. He turned his head to look over his shoulder as much as he could and found what might have been a Daichi shaped figure standing over him. “What-” 

The figure dropped down onto him, weight landing on his back and crushing him down onto the mats. He lost the air in his lungs in a pained grunt. 

Someone whimpered nearby. Someone else hummed, cooed, words too quiet to mean anything to him. 

Was someone crying?

“Get off!” He wheezed, trying to shift the heavy teen off his back. 

Daichi, and now that he was closer it was absolutely Diachi, still in his practice gear, smiling down at him wanly. “In a minute. I want you to see something first.” 

A hand gripped his hair and yanked his head back sharply; pain jolted up his neck and bloomed over his scalp. He swore and snapped his teeth reflexively, omega hindbrain snarling and panicked, but could do nothing as his glasses were pushed back onto his face. The world sharpened and Tsukishima was able to look around frantically. 

He regretted it almost immediately. They were in the equipment closet, dimly lit by a single overhead light, and the rest of the team were there, standing or sitting in a loose circle. (Hinata and Kageyama weren’t there, a far away part of himself noted) Their faces were unreadable, expressions dark and strange, except for Asahi who was kneeling between Tanaka and Noya and looking off to the side with glassy eyes. He followed the older omega’s gaze, become acutely aware of panting gasps and fleshy smacks, and found a scene he knew he’d never forget waiting for him. 

Yamaguchi, on another mat a few meters away, on his back, under Coach Ukai, and Takeda-sensei kneeling next to them. For a long moment it was just there, in front of him, but it didn’t make sense. It wasn’t real, didn’t come together in a way that made sense. He saw his boyfriend, naked. Saw long legs splayed wide, saw Ukai between them, body moving back and forth, big hands wrapped around Yamaguchi’s hips to angle him up. He saw Yamaguchi’s body rocked back and forth, jolted forward in time with Ukai’s movements. He saw Takeda holding one of Yamaguchi’s hands, stroking his hair. He saw Yamaguchi’s face, flushed pink up to the tips of his ears, his mouth stretched into an O around breathy cries, saw tears spilling down his cheeks. He saw the sluggishly bleeding mark, deep and stark, bitten right where his neck meets his shoulder. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes slipped to the side, caught his own. They were glassy, pupils blown wide, vacant for a beat and then something shifted behind them. He focused on Tsukishima, blinked then made a gut wrenching sobbing noise then turned away to press his face into Takeda’s thigh. 

“You were out a while.” Daichi plucked the glasses from his face. Yamaguchi became a blur, running into Ukai and Takeda so he couldn’t tell where one began and another ended. Daichi shifted, coming from straddling his back to settling between his legs. A hand touched his thigh, slipped up to push them further apart. “You missed us welcoming Yamaguchi to the pack. Takeda-sensei, can you come here?”

Tsukishima’s mouth worked, forming words that wouldn’t come. He was...he didn’t know what he was. Nothing, maybe, no thoughts, no feeling, empty of everything. The air smelled like sex and blood, was thick with lust and the bitter smoke of anger. Anger coming from directly above him, smoldering like burned down coals.

He could cry. He could scream, try to fight, beg. It wouldn’t, he knew, do anything. It would be a waste of his effort; Daichi had already claimed Yamaguchi, had bitten and had him and then handed him over to at least their coach, maybe the others while he’d been blacked out, there was no way he wouldn’t do the same to him. And even if he could stop this what good would it do? Yamaguchi-Tadashi- would be pack and he wouldn’t. They’d be separated, forever. 

It would be like abandoning him, and that was something Kei had never done.

Thick fingers ran along the seam of him, stroked up almost curiously then, with no warning, pushed in him as far as Daichi could force them. Kei yelped, eyes squinting against the burn of Daichi’s fingers twisting unkindly inside of him. It was a dry friction and the stretch came too soon, felt like being torn apart. 

It would get worse, he knew. Could feel it, hot and firm through the fabric of Daichi’s shorts, pressed against his thigh. It felt big, much bigger than a pair of fingers corkscrewing his insides, and Kei was willing to bet his knot would be huge. 

Takeda sat next to him and pressed a warm, damp hand to his shoulder. “Don’t worry Tsukishima. It’s unpleasant, at first, but once you give in to the bite it’s very pleasant.” 

Fuck you, he wanted to say. 

He clenched his eyes shit instead, pressed his face against the mat, and willed himself to just...get through it. 

Yamaguchi was getting louder, short, shivery “Ah, Ah, Oh!”s filling Tsukishima’s ears. He didn’t sound like he was in pain. Kei didn’t know if that was better or worse. He didn’t know if Ukai’s quiet laughter and warm praise about how well Yamaguchi was doing, how pretty he looked, how good his cunt felt around his cock, how beautiful he would be once they’d all filled him up properly, was meant to sooth or disgust. He didn’t know if the way his body opened under Daichi’s insistent touch, slickened and softened, was good or bad. 

He didn’t want to think about it, about anything. 

Daichi’s fingers slipped out of him, left him empty and stretched in a way he’d never felt after his own touches or the few tentative fumblings with Yamaguchi. 

“Okay,” Takeda said, painfully cheerful. “Breath in, deeply, then slowly let it out. Daichi is a bit on the large side-” That was Tanaka laughing. Takeda paused then sighed. “Yes, well. This will make it easier.” 

Tsukishima didn’t listen. He tensed, held air in his lungs, and didn’t acknowledged Takeda’s disappointed sigh. His toes curled at the first brush of Daichi, blistering hot, wide, bluntly nudging against him. He pushed the head of his cock forward, pressed past slick folds held open by two fingers and-

Tsukishima cried out in spite of himself. It hurt, past a certain point, burned deep inside of him and got worse with each little rock of Daichi’s hips that forced more of his length into him, and there was so much of it. Warping him from the inside, shoving his out of shape, stretching and molding him around the brand hot, pulsing cock, impaling him. He was being torn apart, he had to be, knew he must be bleeding around Daichi’s cock. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t make another noise, could only breathe and claw weakly at the mat beneath him. 

It was horrible. Takeda rubbed his shoulders and purred at him, gently cajoling, and the powdery, floral scent of the older omega pressed back Daichi’s earthier, heavier one. It was...grounding, in a way. A point outside of himself and the burning ache and pressure he was impaled on to focus on. Takeda told him to breath, in and out, slowly, and he found himself obeying. 

Daichi moved over him, slow slides back and short thrusts in, invading him deeper each time. He heard him, breathing hard above him, felt his hands roaming, sweaty and rough, over his hips and ass, up his back, felt his pulse from inside of him. His skin crawled and his stomach churned. 

Yamaguchi shouted, a short high pitched sound that Kei had never heard from him before, then went quiet under the soft approving rumbling from Coach Ukai. “Feels good, doesn’t it? You’ll be begging for knots in no time.” 

He was going to be sick. 

Daichi’s settled against him, balls snug against his body and hips fitting against him, when he finally Finally bottomed out. He didn’t move for long enough that Tsukishima began to get nervous (more nervous); Takeda’s hand lifted from his back. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, mouth open to protest the loss of the soft touch, but it came back on the top of his head. Weight settled against his back, pushed him down into the mat; Daichi’s cock nudged deeper as he let himself rest completely on top of him. 

The alpha’s breath fanned against the back of his neck, hot and wet. 

He knew it was coming a second before teeth sank into his flesh, tore through his skin and bit deep, so deep. 

Everything darkened, dimmed and dulled. Settled. 

Changed. 

He came back to himself with a gasp, to Daichi fucking into him hard and fast, to his toes curled as he sobbed against Takeda’s thigh and messily into the hand stroking his cock. Daichi’s tongue lapped at his neck, soothed the stinging edges of his mark; he didn’t slow or falter in his pace. 

“Good boy, Kei.” Daichi told him, squeezing his dick. “That’s good. Do you want to come for me again.” 

Tsukishima sucked in air, held it in his lungs; his heart fluttered and his stomach squirmed. 

He nodded slowly. 

“Very good.” Daichi said before gathering him up, hauling him up and back onto his knees, spreading open over his lap, head dropping back to Daichi’s shoulder. “One more, and then the rest of the pack can welcome you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically done, but I kinda feel like it deserves more. Idk idk, depends on how the spite moves me.


End file.
